


Growing up with the Ri brothers.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brotherly Affection, Dori is the bamf mother hen, Dwailn the guard, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nori is the badass criminal, Other, The Ri brothers are sweet hearts., and Ori is the sweet little baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times Nori made Ori cry, and the one time Ori made Nori cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles in the Nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of bad language.

Nori swooped around the house, picking up the cups that were left in the living room and the dishes that were left in the dining room; He picked up Ori’s baby bottles and threw them all into the soapy water that was occupying the sink in the kitchen.

He had been at home for three days now having come back from one of his “adventures”, tired, injured and starving.

Dori had told him that morning to do some chores, so he decided to start with the dishes. He could have just smashed them and go to the market to buy new ones but Dori was at work and he was meant to be watching Ori; who was asleep upstairs.

Well that was until Nori knocked one of the glasses off the side and with a loud smash onto the floor.

“Oh fuck!” Nori yelled he crouched down by the chards as he heard Ori crying upstairs.

Nori lifted the small chards of glass quickly into his hand and threw them into the bin before running up the stairs and into Ori’s nursery.

Ori was wriggling in his crib and making an awful sound. His small chubby face was red and small tears ran down his cheeks. Ori rub at his tearful eyes with tiny fists and sobbed some more.

Nori stood in the room fiddling with his hands.

Where was Dori at a time like this? Oh right other people actually have to work. He thought with a smirk.

He moved towards the small crib and a floor board squeaked under his foot, he froze in place when his little brother’s big brown eyes caught sight of him.

“Hey little buddy.” He said approaching the crib again.

Ori continued to cry and didn’t look at Nori again; Nori moved directly against the crib and moved the small dwarfs hands from his face.

“Boo.” Nori said as he moved them.

Ori looked up at him with confusion on his small face; he kept sniffling and his face was still as red as a beetroot.

“Dorgy.” The small dwarfing mumbled.

“No, No. Dori isn’t here at the moment.” Nori said rubbing the back of his neck. “But hey look big brother Nori’s here.”

“Norgy.” Ori said with a small smile on his face, he stretched his small arms up and waved his hands at Nori. "Norgy! Norgy"

Nori didn’t really know what to do at this point in time, Dori would usually do something. Like try putting him back to sleep or warming milk for him or feed him.

 Was he hungry? Nori thought.

Ori still looked up at him expectantly but was beginning to move his arms back to his sides.

Nori thought he was just waving, so he decided to walk away, he turned and headed towards the door, but this bought another wail from Ori.

“Norgy! Norgy!” He cried.

Nori turned back to the crib and just looked at his brother. Ori giggled and lifted his arms again.

“Look! I don’t understand what you want!” Nori yelled exasperated, He leaned against the side of the crib and put his head in his hands. He was close to ripping out his own hair. Not really of course, it took him forever to braid it into the perfect star shape it was currently in.

Ori looked sad again and his bottom lip started wobbling but stretched his arms out at him.

“Up! Up! Up!” He said waving his hands up at Nori.

Nori looked at Ori, who was now giggling and moving his arms at him. Nori smiled to himself and reached into the crib and pulled out the cuddly bundle of dwarf.

“Norgy!” Ori cheered and pressed closer to him.

Nori patted the small dwarf on his back and started to rock him back and forth. Ori rubbed his tear soaked face into the soft fabric of Nori’s tunic and fiddled with his small hands.

Nori smiled and stroked the back of Ori’s head with one hand and kept him supported with the other as he started to hum a familiar nursery rhyme.

Ori snuggled closer to Nori’s shoulder and fell quickly to sleep.

\----

“Nori!” Dori yelled as he opened the door. “Nori!”

He threw his keys on the table and placed his hands on his hips. Where did his thieving, good for nothing brother disappear to this time. Dori thought as he walked to the kitchen.

There were dishes in the sink and the water was ice cold, so wherever Nori went he had left in a hurry.

Ori. Dori thought. He turned to go back to the living room and ran up the stairs to Ori’s nursery.

Typical of his brother, leaving the baby all alone. Dori got enraged and kicked the nursery door open; he hurried over to the crib to find his little brother was gone.

He knew his brother was cold hearted but this was ridiculous.

Dori started to panic so ran to his room and found nothing again before moving to Nori’s room, He pushed the door open, and well. What a sight he was met with.

He found his two little brothers curled up on Nori’s bed. Ori was tucked up in a ball and was curled facing into Nori’s chest, Nori was on his side and had one arm wrapped around his baby brothers body, His nose was on the top of Ori’s head and was nestled in his hair. Nori was snoring loudly and Ori was making the slight gurgling sound that he always made when he was asleep.

Dori smiled as he leaned against the doorway before moving inside the room and towards the end of the bed.

He pulled a blanket from the chest that was at the end of Nori’s bed and draped it across his brothers; Nori shifted slightly in his sleep put still kept his arm wrapped securely around his brother’s small body.

Dori reached for the candle that was on the chest of drawers in the corner and blew it out.

Maybe Nori could babysit more often Dori thought with a grin.

He looked at his sleeping brothers one last time before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.


	2. Jail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori is meant to be babysitting.

**…. 3 Years later….**

Dori did follow his thoughts in the end.

Nori was assigned to looking after Ori during the week but was free to do whatever he wished on the weekends.

Nori was fine with this agreement, He loved spending time with little Ori. But this week seemed like the longest, Dori was on a business trip and he had been looking after his brother for six days. Well that was until there was a knock at the door, strange Nori thought, he didn’t expect company.

Nori opened the door and was met with the friendly sight of his kin.

Timber was the biggest of the dwarf company; he had scars covering his arms, He had a black beard that split into two parts and was braided into long strips, He wore a thick black cloak; made from the skin of a large bear he wrestled with his own hands in the forests just outside Erebor (Well that’s what he told people.) Next there were the twins Jimbo and Kimbo they both wore dark blue cloaks and were much smaller than Timber but were still just as threatening, Jimbo had a scar dragging from his left eyebrow to his cheek and Kimbo had the same mark on the right side of his face and finally there was Slain, He was the leader of the company of friends, He wore a long red cloak and had dark brown hair that was immaculately kept as it was pinned back along with his beard, He had dark eyes and a crooked nose, he didn’t have scars or tattoos, but he was the most threatening.

They all cheered and pulled Nori into a crushing hug, Nori laughed and they all patted his back.

He pulled back and greeted his friends by smashing their foreheads together and pushing them into the house.

“Where have you been laddie!” Timber roared once they were inside the house.

“What do you mean?” Nori asked as he took their cloaks and tucked them into the downstairs cupboard.

“Well one minute you are Nori the thief, out on the town picking people’s pockets, the next thing we hear you are a babysitter!” Timber roared as he rocked back with laughter.

“I am not a babysitter.” Nori roared. “I was looking after my brother for a while, that’s all.”

Timber gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder.

“Then the kid won’t mind if we steal you aways for a bit.” Jimbo said swinging an arm over Nori’s shoulder.

“I would mind.” They heard a little voice sound from the top of the stairs.

The gang of dwarves looked up and saw a small dwarf running down the stairs, the small boy had one lose braid falling at the side of his head and had small hairs on his chin that was natural for a dwarf his age, he was wrapped in Nori’s jumper even though it flooded the small dwarf he didn’t seem to mind, He held a quill in one small hand and a journal in the other.

“Norgy said he’d take me to park.” Ori said holding the journal to his chest.

The other dwarves laughed at the sight of the small dwarf and Nori tried hushing them.

“By my beard.” Slain said as he walked towards the small dwarf “Who would have thought that the great Nori would have a baby brother such as this.” He flicked at Ori’s small braid and continued to laugh.

“Slain. Leave the kid alone.” Nori said giving a punch to Slain’s arm.

The dwarves continued to laugh and Nori noticed that Ori’s bottom lipped started to tremble, much like it did when he was a baby.

He walked towards his smaller brother; who barley came up to his waist and walked him towards the kitchen.

He crouched down in front of Ori and lifted the small dwarfs head in his hands.

“Look Ori, I’ll be going out for a while.” Nori said calmly. “I’ll be back soon.”

Ori looked at him with sad stricken eyes.

“But Norgy.” Ori said “They horrible.”

“No. They are just teasing, don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” Nori said stroking the boy’s hair.

Ori gave a small huff and faced the floor as he dropped his book and quill to the ground.

Nori smiled and shook his head, No matter what anyone said about Ori, He definitely had Nori’s stubbornness. He picked up the small book and quill and placed it on the table while he was still in his kneeling position.

“And maybe later, we might go to the toy shop.” Nori said with a smile.

Ori perked up at this and gave a slight smile at his brother; Nori gave him a hug and stood up.

He gave thumbs up to his friends and they nodded to him, he ruffled Ori’s hair and walked out the door.

Leaving Ori stood alone in the kitchen doorway.

\----

“Alright, Alright. One more pint then I have got to get home.”  Nori said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

They were at the local tavern, a little pub called the dragon’s gold. It was an awful place, the room was full of smoke as the elder dwarves puffed on their pipes and the whole place smelled of greasy food, tobacco and cheap ale. It was noisy and cramped because every sitting and standing room was filled with dwarves. But it was Nori’s usual place so he could not find any flaws.

The dwarves sat with him at the table laughed and pushed him toward the bar.

“Another one please.” Nori slurred.

“Think you’ve had enough boy.” The bartender growled.

Nori let out a slight laugh and leaned on the bar.

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?” Nori said giving him a sly smile.

The large bartender growled and spat into a glass he was wiping before signalling over a large dwarf.

“Please could you escort this gentledwarf home?” The bartender asked the large tattooed dwarf.

Nori hadn’t been paying attention because he was busy taking the purse from the belt of an elderly dwarf beside him.

Two large hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and lifted him from the floor.

“What do you think you are doing!?” The tattooed guard roared “No-one steals from my family!”

The elderly dwarf turned and grabbed hold of the tattooed dwarfs arm.

“Now, Now brother.”  The dwarf took his purse from Nori’s clenched hand. “Dwalin, Set him down.”

Nori flipped a knife out of his wrist shield and swiped at Dwalin’s arm. He growled in pain and clutched his bleeding arm but still managed to hold Nori with his other hand; he looked around and saw that his friends were gone. Typical.

Dwalin growled and dragged Nori away from the tavern, Nori fought back against the large dwarfs arm but couldn’t break free, he struggled to look around but when he did he was only met with the sight of the elder dwarf.

\----

Dwalin dragged Nori to the jail house that was just outside the great lonely mountain.

It wasn’t the first time he met Dwalin and it wasn’t likely to be his last, but this was the first time Nori actually beat him back and caused the other dwarf to bleed.

Nori started to panic and sobered up instantly; Stealing was one thing but attacking a guard was something else, and what about Ori? He said he would be back by now.

Dwalin dragged him into the jail and down a cold hallway before pushing him roughly into a cell. He pulled a set off keys from his pocket and slammed the door shut behind him, Dwalin turned and locked the cell door, Nori ran to the cell door and started pleading with the large dwarf.

“Please, Please I have to go home!” Nori pleaded “My little brother is there! He needs me.”

“Should have thought about that before you started causing trouble.” Dwalin growled and shoved his keys back into his pocket.

“No, wait! Please! He’s only a babe!” Nori pleaded as he rattled the cell door. “He needs me!”

Nori’s pleas fell on deaf ears as the guard stormed away, he turned and sat in the familiar corner of the cell, He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head against them.

\----

 Dwalin rubbed the damp cloth over the slice that the thief had made on his flesh. He clenched his teeth as he stitched it up, well that’s another scar he thought to himself, He rubbed his hand on the Mohawk that graced the top of his head before rubbing his neck trying to relieve the tension.

The door to his office suddenly flew open and his elder brother stood in the frame.

Dwalin tried to supress a moan. What did his brother want this time?

“You could have knocked Balin.” He grumbled.

“Well, heed I remind you that this was once _my_ office.”  Balin said with a side smile.

“You never let me forget.” Dwalin said resting his head on the wide oak desk. “What do you want Balin?”

“It’s about the thief, Nori.” Balin said walking in front of Dwalin’s desk.

“What of him?” Dwalin snapped.

“He bargains for his brother, He begs for release.” Balin said calmly.

“You know as well as I do I cannot release him until 24 hours have passed.” Dwalin said sharply as he lifted his head quickly from the desk.

“Couldn’t you just go look after the child?” Balin asked.

Dwalin’s face sunk into a hard scowl.

“Why should I look after that filths kin?” Dwalin asked shooting a glare at his brother.

“Because it is the right thing to do.” Balin said with a smile before walking out of Dwalin’s office.

Dwalin growled and rubbed his face in his hands.

Why was his brother always right? Dwalin thought.

Dwalin got up from the large desk and over to a stone cabinet, He brought out Nori’s file and flicked through it before finding his address, He grabbed his pack and set off for the thief’s home.

\----

Ori scribbled in his book, he was sat on the large plush sofa in the living room, with a mug of apple juice on one side of him and his set of colouring inks on the other.

He had to jump to get onto the sofa because he couldn’t reach all the way up and Nori or Dori usually lifted him on to it, and his feet didn’t even reach the edge of it.

There was a knock on the door and Ori jumped down and ran to it. Maybe Norgy was back Ori thought happily. He pulled hard at the door knob, glad that the very tips of his fingers could get hold of it.

The sight he was met with was not Norgy or Dorgy or any dwarf he’d seen before.

The large dwarf was the size of an oak tree, he had a pitch black beard and hair running on the side of his head but it peaked on top of his head as well, he wore big metal things on his hands and the hands underneath that were covered in decorative inks, Ori looked up at the large dwarfs face, It was covered in scratches but his eyes sparkled with friendliness.

Ori looked at the dwarf a little longer, before the large dwarf spoke.

“Hello, are you Nori’s brother?” The dwarf said looking down at Ori.

Ori nodded his head and fiddled with the mitts that wrapped his pudgy hands.

“Well.” The dwarf said as knelt down in front of the Ori, Ori jumped back.

“Dwalin, at your service.” The dwarf said bowing slightly.

Ori didn’t look up at the dwarf, Dwalin was his name.

“And what is your name small dwarf?” Dwalin asked, smiling.

“Ori.” Ori mumbled pulling a lose thread from his cardigan.

“Well Ori, Your brother got himself in a bit of trouble.” Dwalin said patting the boys shoulder. “So, I’m here to look after you. Is that okay?”

Ori only nodded and turned back inside the house, Dwalin followed.

Ori jumped and pulled himself onto the sofa again and Dwalin went to sit down beside him, but stopped when Ori yelled.

“Wait!” He shouted.

Dwalin stood up straight again and looked at the spot where he planned to sit, the cushion was already occupied by a small book and small glasses of brightly coloured inks, Ori’s quick hands quickly grabbed them and moved them onto the table on his right.

“Sowy, you can sit now” He grumbled.

Dwalin only smiled and petted the dwarfling’s head; he stretched down and sat on the sofa next to Ori and Ori spoke.

“How much twouble Norgy in?” He asked.

“Not much, he’ll be back tomorrow.” Dwalin said.

“I’m hungwy.” Ori said suddenly.

Dwalin chuckled.

“Are you now?” He said grinning.

“Yes, Norgy left and didn’t leave me no food.” Ori said with a huff.

“Well now, we can’t have that can we?” Dwalin asked.

Ori shook his head and his one small braid fell in front of his eyes, Dwalin picked it up and tucked it back behind Ori’s ear.

 Dwalin started talking as he stood up. “What do you like to eat then?”

Ori jumped off the sofa and led Dwalin through to the kitchen as he chattered away.

“Well, I don’t like vegetables but Dorgy says I has to eat them, and Norgy usually brings me chips because they my favourites but he says that okay because a potato is a vegetable. Is it a vegetable Mista’ Dwalin? Norgy said it is?” Ori said.

“Well I don’t know if a potato is a vegetable.”  Dwalin said smiling; this is the most he’s smiled in ten years. “But I’m guessing you want some chips?”

Ori nodded, Dwalin lifted him up to place him on the kitchen counter and Ori squirmed for a bit before finding a comfy position.

“Right then, where do you keep the spuds.” Dwalin asked rubbing his hands together.

\----

After chips were made and consumed, mostly by a very hungry and small dwarf.

Ori began to feel tired; he rubbed his mitted hands over his eyes and yawned.

Dwalin lifted Ori from the kitchen table and carried him into the living room, the small dwarf was tucked in his arms and had his small head resting on Dwalin’s chest, Dwalin didn’t want to risk waking the small dwarf so decided not to carry him to his room upstairs. Instead he laid Ori down on the large cushiony sofa, Dwalin pulled his thick fur cloak from his shoulders and laid it over the small dwarf, Ori snuggled into his cloak and fell even deeper into sleep.

Dwalin smiled and carded his hand through the small dwarf’s wispy hair as he sat down beside him and fell into deep sleep.

\----

Nori was not happy as he stormed from the jail house into the already packed market streets, He had spent all night sat in that cold, dusty cell just worrying about his poor baby brother who waited at home, Ori was only three and should not be left alone for this long.

He was even unhappier as he charged into his house and saw the captain of the guards on his sofa with his small brother curled up on his lap.

Nori screamed in rage before grabbing the front of the Dwarfs shirt.

Dwalin jerked awake and Ori almost fell of his lap in shock.

“Get out!” Nori yelled as he punched the dwarf in the jaw, Dwalin stumbled back holding onto his bruised jaw.

Before Dwalin had the chance to fight back, Nori kicked him in the gut and that pushed him towards the door again.

“Norgy! Norgy stop!” He could here Ori cry behind him.

“Get out now!” Nori yelled as he punched the dwarf in the centre of his face and Dwalin stumbled out the door. “Never come back!” He yelled one more time before slamming the door on the bleeding dwarf.

Ori shook in the corner of the room as he stared at his brother and his bloody knuckles.

“Ori, Ori. I am so sorry.” Nori said as he swooped to the corner.

Ori jumped back a little but Nori rubbed his hair with his bloodless hand and he stopped shaking, just for a moment.

Nori pulled the small dwarf into a tight hug.

“Never let that dwarf in here again, Okay?” Nori whispered into Ori’s ear, Ori nodded.

Nori felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest as he felt the fabric on his shoulder began to moisten as Ori’s tears rolled down his small cheeks.


	3. Scrambled-y eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori puts his foot in it. again.

**….3 Years later….**

“Come on Nori, We have to get there before everyone else does!” Ori yelled running out of the kitchen with his bag swinging at his side, Nori slid down the railing of the stairs and landed in front of the dwarf, the small dwarf collided with Nori’s leg since he only came up to Nori’s hip.

Dori came running out of the kitchen as well; he fixed Ori’s jacket and his two braids that were on the left side of his head, He braided them quickly with nimble fingers before petting his cheeks and returning to the kitchen.

“Alright, are you ready?” Nori asked. “Got your book?”

Ori checked his bag. “Yes.”

“Your inks?”

Ori nodded.

“What about your quill?”

Ori looked into his bag and grew wide eyed before shuffling past Nori and running upstairs, Nori laughed as he heard a heavy objects being moved and something fragile being broken, Ori emerged a few minutes after holding his quill in his hand and tucking it into his bag.

“Come on let’s go!” Ori yelled pulling his brothers hand.

Nori laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along.

Soon they were out the door and running towards the market centre.

\----

A large crowd had gathered in the centre of the market to greet the brave warriors who were returning from the great battle of Moria, in victory, there were many rumours in town about the few bravest warriors such as the young prince who had defeated the Pale Orc by using his sword and a single oaken branch.

Nori pushed through the crowds with Ori in tow, the young boy had grown his coppery hair out and his braids remained short and had a small scrap of beard that graced his chin and was still very thin. The only thing that made him look slightly bulky was his clothes, all hand knitted by Dori except for his mitts that Ori did himself.

He apologized to everyone they marched passed and Nori didn’t even acknowledge them. He pushed Ori in front of him as they reached the front row.

There was a sudden blare of horns and thundering sound of hooves, Ori grabbed his book and quill from his bag, he dunked his quill in the ink and quickly sketched the horses and warriors who rode past, the crowd cheered and Ori etched some of the most interesting expressions the crowd were making.

The women swooned or rushed to their husbands, the men looked on proudly at their brothers, fathers or sons. Nori being a criminal was not allowed into the army and Dori being the town tinker couldn’t travel far from his work.

Nori grabbed onto Ori’s hips and pulled him onto his shoulders, He squirmed slightly before balancing his book on Nori’s pointed hair and continued to sketch. Nori held onto his small calves, Mahal was Dori not feeding the boy? He wondered.

The crowd started throwing flowers to their heroes and the grateful warriors caught them, Ori tied his flowers into a crown and threw it into the storm of warriors and it landed on a horse that had a very familiar rider.

It landed on the horse of Dwalin; he searched the crowd for the talented dwarf who was able to in tie the flowers together so neatly, until he spotted a small dwarf on the shoulders of another giving him a friendly wave.

Dwalin didn’t recognize the dwarf at first until he saw the wisp copper hair being brushed by the wind. Ori. My how he’s grown Dwalin thought with a slight smile as he waved back at the small dwarf and continued to ride beside the prince but his eyes never left the small dwarf.

Nori felt anger rise inside him again, He told Ori before to never seek out the warrior again. Nori gripped tighter onto Ori’s calves and watched the remaining warriors ride by.

\----

The crowed began to die down until only a few shop owners and warriors remained. Nori walked down the streets as the sun began to set. Ori was tucked in his arms and was gently slipping into sleep; He hugged his brother closer when he heard a voice calling after them.

“Oi!” The deep voice called.

Nori turned around and saw the large tattooed guard chasing them, the thought of running away vanished when Ori started to stir.

Ori rubbed his hands over his eyes and yawned but he perked up when he saw the guard.

“Mister Dwalin!” Ori called and stretching his arms out to the guard, Nori tried tightening his grip on the small dwarf but he managed to wriggle free and into Dwalin’s arms.

Dwalin swung the dwarf above his head and Ori giggled, Nori stood there and tried to imagine the guard’s hands falling off and losing hold of his little brother.

“Look at you!” Dwalin said swinging the boy. “You are at least two foot taller than last we met!”

Nori scoffed, His brother had only grown a few inches.

Dwalin ignored Nori’s scoffing and laid the small dwarfs in his large arms.

“I believe I have something of yours.” Dwalin rummaged through his back pocket and pulled out the small flower crown.

Dwalin placed it on the top of Ori’s head, Ori giggled and smiled at the large dwarf.

Dwalin smiled back at him before handing him back to his brother, who gave him the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

Dwalin nodded one last time before marching away, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt the heated glare of the thief following him.

\----

When Nori and Ori arrived at home Dori had already gone to do his nightshift at the tinker store because business would be booming now as he would have to be mending the armour and weapons of the soldiers who had returned.

Nori carried a tired Ori to his room and laid him down on the bed, He took the flower crown from his head and rested it on the bed post.

“That Mister Dwalin is really nice.” Ori said with a yawn.

“Ori, we have discussed this before.” Nori said tucking the boy into his bed.

“I know, But I just don’t understands why you hates him so much?” Ori said while fiddling with his blanket. “He is really nice.”

“He is not nice!” Nori yelled. “He is a cold hearted person; He cares for no-one but himself, Remember when you were young? When I disappeared for weeks? I was inside jail! And it was all because of that beast!”

Nori’s anger took over, until he heard sniffling.

He looked down at his younger brother who was rubbing his hands over his red teary eyes.

Nori tried to put his arms around him but Ori pushed him away.

“I-I- I am so sorry Ori. I didn’t mean to lose my temper.”  Nori stroked the boy’s hair and petted his braids.

“You never mean it, but you still do it.” Ori huffed before he pulled his blankets over his head and ignored the rest of Nori’s apology, He silently began to cry.

Nori felt anger boil inside him again.

That Dwalin had caused this. It was his fault that Ori hated him.

Nori lifted himself from Ori’s bed and marched out of the room, He looked back to the small lump that was shaking under the covers, Nori frowned and held back his own tears as he closed the door as gently as he could.

He stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen before throwing open a cupboard and pulling out a large tank of ale and a large mug.

He moved into the living room with his mug and tank in his arms before sitting on the sofa and pulling mug after mug of the strong ale, he finished his seventh mug before slipping into a black sleep.

\----

Nori woke in the late hours of the morning with a splitting headache and a small bundle of warmth on his lap.

He looked down and saw Ori cuddled up on his lap, the small dwarf was obviously worried about Nori during the night and even more so when he saw him passed out on the sofa.

Nori smiled, He was such a fool, thinking that the small dwarf would ever hate him.

Nori chuckled and pulled the little dwarf into his arms.

“Nori?” Ori whispered into his shoulder.

“Ori, I am so sorry, I promise I will never yell at you again.” Nori said brushing his brother’s hair to the side and placing gentle kisses to the side of his head.

Ori giggled and pulled away.

“You pinky promise?” Ori asked.

Nori looked confusingly at his brother.

“Okay I pink promise.” Nori said.

“No,No, Nori like this.” Ori said as he laced his small finger with Nori’s larger pinky. “Now, Now you make your promise.”

“Alright, Ori I pinky promise to never yell at you again.” Nori said trying to contain his giggle.

“You know if you break this promise, you have to cut off your pinky?” Ori said as he unhooked their pinkys.

Nori couldn’t help but laugh at how serious Ori’s expression was.

“Okay, if I break the promise, the pinky comes off.” Nori replied with a matching serious face, before the two brothers began laughing, Nori’s hangover was completely forgotten by this point and he lifted Ori off his lap.

“You must be hungry?” Nori asked carrying Ori into the kitchen.

“Starving!” Ori said as Nori placed him on the kitchen table.

“Anything you want and I’ll make it.” Nori said pulling some pans from the cupboard.

“ I want-” Ori chirped but was interrupted.

“No, you are not having chips.” Nori said curtly.

“But you said anything.” Ori sulked.

“I meant breakfast-y foods.” Nori said turning on the stove.

“Fine, Scrambled-y eggs then!” Ori said watching his brother begin to prepare his food.

The two brothers spent the rest of the day at home, playing games and eating scrambled eggs.

The day couldn’t have gone any better.


	4. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Nori being Nori.

**….3 Years later….**

Nori and Ori were having a normal day at home; Ori still had his two braids in his hair and was as small as any dwarf half his age.

There was a loud knock on the door and Nori went to answer it, only to be pushed back onto the floor by a pair of large hands.

“You stole from my cart thief, and I intended to get it back.” The large dwarf said cracking his knuckles.

Nori stood up but he only came up to the dwarfs chin but in this situation it was an advantage, he smacked his forehead into his jaw and watched the large dwarf fall back out the door, only to be caught by two large dwarves and while the two dwarves were pulling up the larger one Nori called to the kitchen.

“Ori!” Nori yelled, within seconds the small boy appeared from the kitchen.

“Nori? What’s what-” Ori stood shaking in the doorway.

“Listen Ori, I need you to sneak out the back door, don’t let them see you, and I want you to find some help.” Nori said still not looking away from the enraged dwarves that started walking towards him.

“But Nori I-” Ori stuttered his legs feeling numb.

“Ori. Go!” He yelled as he was pushed over by three large dwarves.

Ori ran out the back door and around the front, he knocked into another dwarfs body the large dwarf chuckled and grabbed Ori by the scruff of his jumper, Ori squirmed and fought against the dwarfs.

“Oh look it’s the runt of the Ri’s.” The harsh dwarf snickered.

Ori swung his body and gave the dwarf a hard kick to his crotch.

The dwarf dropped Ori and doubled over in pain grabbing hold of his area; Ori jumped the gate and ran away.

“Get him!” The hunched dwarf yelled.

Ori ran quickly through the centre of town asking anyone who would listen for help, unfortunately not everyone liked thieves.

Ori looked round and saw two dwarves chasing him, he ran faster and into the body of a thickly armoured dwarf.

“Ori!?” The large dwarf jumped back and caught Ori in his arms.

“Mister Dwalin!” Ori gasped trying to catch his breath.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Dwalin asked brushing Ori’s braids from the small dwarf’s eyes.

“Nori, trouble.” Ori gasped.

“Oi!” The dwarves that were chasing him shouted.

Ori ran and hid behind Dwalin, Dwalin rested a hand on top of the boys head.

“There a problem?” Dwalin growled at the two dwarves.

The dwarves both looked at each other before looking to the ground and mumbling.

“No officer, no problem.” They both said before they ran away, Dwalin glared at the backs of their heads to be sure they were gone before kneeling down in front of Ori.

“What happened?” Dwalin asked.

The boy sniffed before replying.

“Nori, These mean dwarves came over and started to hurt him! An’ no one would listen to me!” He cried exasperatedly.

 Dwalin stroked the boys hair and wiped a tear that was running down his cheek.

“Listen, I want you to go to the library and find my brother, Balin. Okay?” Dwalin said quickly.

Ori nodded but looked up at the guard.

“But what about Nori?” Ori asked.

“I’ll go help him, you just go to Balin and he’ll look after you.”

With that the guard ran down the busy market streets to save a thief he hated only because his younger brother had asked him too. Wow that sounded weird, Dwalin thought.

Dwalin was soon at Ori’s house and the once few dwarves Ori described was now seven brutishly large dwarves.

Well, that’s just brilliant.

\----

Ori ran quickly to the library, he had been there 100 times before but it seemed so much bigger now.

He ran through the archives until he ran straight into an elderly dwarf.

Ori panted and looked up; the old dwarf looked down on him with a smile.

“Are you alright little one?”  He asked eyes full of concern.

Ori panted and aught his breath before he replied.

“I’m-I’m looking for Balin.” He gasped out.

“Well you found him.” The elder dwarf said as he crouched down in front of Ori. “How can I be of service?”

“My brother Nori, in trouble and your brother went to help.” Ori said clinging onto the stranger’s sleeve.

Balin’s face dropped as he started walking and pulling little Ori with him.

“Come, we will wait for them at the front of the library.” Balin said.

By the time they got to the front desk they were greeted with the sight of a bruised and bleeding guard carrying a severely beaten thief.

“Nori!” Ori cried letting go of Balin’s sleeve and running to them, he clutched onto Dwalin’s trousers.

“Lay him down brother.” Balin said gesturing to a couch. “I will find a medic.”

Dwalin laid Nori down on the couch before he ripped corner of the shirt he was wearing and pressed it down on the knife wound that was on Nori’s hip, he didn’t worry about his own. Nori jerked awake and cried out.

“Ori. Where is he?” Nori gasped out.

“I am here Nori.” Ori said and clutched Nori’s hand.

Nori smiled before slipping unconscious again.

Ori squeezed his hand and Dwalin tilted Nori’s head up.

“Come on now lad, stay awake.” Dwalin growled.

Nori mumbled something and kept an eye open.

Soon enough Balin arrived with a group of medics they lifted Nori on to a stretcher and carried him away, Ori  tried to keep a grip on his brothers hand but he slipped and was left with Dwalin and Balin.

“He’s going to be okay? Right?” Ori asked the medic that was assessing Dwalin.

The old medic opened his mouth and was going to start telling the dwafling frightening tales of his brothers injury, Dwalin made a growl and the medic snapped his mouth shut.

“Of course Ori.” Dwalin said lifting the small dwarf onto his knee.

“And you’re going to arrest them mean dwarves, right?” Ori asked.

“Yes of course, can’t have them being mean to other dwarves can we?” Dwalin said, petting Ori’s hair.

“And you’ll keep us safe, Right Mister Dwalin?” Ori said wrapping his small hand around the warrior’s large one.

“I can certainly try Ori, I can certainly try.” Dwalin sighed wrapping an arm around the lads’ waist.

Ori curled into his chest and gripped onto the ripped shirt that he was still wearing, Dwalin felt warmth spread through him and he pulled the dwarf closer.

A medic suddenly appeared from behind the closed door of Balin’s office.

He crouched down and in front of Ori which made Ori grip tighter onto Dwalin’s shirt.

“Your brother is alright now, you may see him.” The medic said kindly before walking back into the office.

Ori looked up at Dwalin who patted his back and nudged him towards the office.

Ori jumped down from Dwalin’s knee and shuffled towards the office, he turned the knob and walked in.

The room was dark and warm; Ori saw his brother lying on an old leather sofa in the corner of the room and ran to his side.

“Ori.” He gasped out and held the small hand in his.

“You okay now Nori?” Ori asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Nori said before sighing. “But listen, I have to disappear for a while-”

“You’re leaving!” Ori said as his eyes started filling with tears.

“Only for a little while, I promise I will come back.” Nori said calmly wiping the tears from the boy’s eyes.

“But why? Why are you leaving?” Ori asked tears flowing down his cheeks. “Don’t you love me-me and Dori anymore?”

“No, No Ori don’t think like that.” Nori tried sitting up but winced and settled back down. “I love you both more than anything in this world and that’s why I must leave, to protect you.”

Ori looked at his brother as the tears continued to roll down his face and Nori felt a sting in his eyes as tears threatened to appear.

“But Nori, Dwalin said he would keep us safe.” Ori said clinging onto Nori’s hand.

“You cannot trust him.” Nori said swinging up on the sofa into a sitting position.

“But he saved you-” Ori said as he started to cry again.

“I care not, when I leave I do not want you to go near him again.” Nor said holding onto Ori’s wrist.

“But-” Ori stuttered.

“Ori, Promise me.” Nori said holding out his pinky finger.

Ori looked at him with sad eyes but wrapped his small pinky around Nori’s.

“I promise.” Ori mumbled.

Nori ruffled the boy’s hair as he stood up and winced slightly.

Ori felt tears run down his cheeks again and wiped them up with his mitted hand.

Nori crouched in front of him and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t cry Ori, I will see you again.” Nori whispered.

Ori moved forward and wrapped his arms around his brother, Nori nuzzled his face into Ori’s shoulder and felt tears come to his own eyes but he refused to release them.

He pulled away from his brother and stroked his small pale face; Ori pulled a small woven band from his wrist and placed into Nori’s hand.

Ori held his hand before Nori pulled back and opened a nearby window, Nori nodded to his brother one last time before ducking out the window.

\----

Dwalin was pacing outside Balin’s office, what was taking the poor lad so long? He wondered.

Suddenly he heard a large sob Dwalin ran into the office and saw curtains fluttering in the open window and a small dwarf curled up in the centre of the room crying into his hands, Dwalin ran over to the boys’ side and pulled him to his chest.

“Ori, Ori what happened!” Dwalin said cradling the boy against him.

Ori smacked against Dwalin’s arms and wriggled free, He rubbed his red eyes with his mitts before running out of the office and into the market streets.

He ran quickly to Dori’s shop, tripping over the cobblestones as he went, when he arrived he swung open the door and scurried into the small workshop that was tucked in the back of the shop.

Ori burst through the small door and ran into Dori’s arms.

“Ori, Ori? What happened?” Dori asked hugging the boy firmly.

“Nor-Nori” He snivelled “He’s gone.”

Dori sighed and hugged the boy tighter to him; he knew this day would come but not this soon, all they could do now was wait.

Wait for their beloved thief to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I sob in that dark corner.


	5. Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a slightly cute chapter before I go and really destroy peoples hearts.

**….7 Years later….**

Ori rolled over in his bed and looked at the large door of his bedroom; he shuffled under the covers and groaned when he heard a light knock on it.

Dori stormed through and jumped onto the bed, Ori giggled as Dori threw his covers off him and gave him a tickle.

“Now none of that lazy bones.” Dori said.

Ori groaned but still smile as Dori poked his side.

“Now, if I remember correctly.” Dori said rubbing his chin. “It was someone’s coming of age today, now who was that young boy?”

Ori smiled before he replied.

“Me!” He shouted stretching his arms above his head.

“Oh yes that’s right.” Dori said. “Happy birthday, Ori.”

Dori handed him a small package before getting off the bed and walking back out of the room, Ori looked at the package in his hand before he gently began to pull the string off the and let the wrapping fall open, He reached inside and pulled out a slingshot, a coming of age bead and a new quill.

He knew some people would think it wasn’t much for a coming of age present but he loved it.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed and padded his way over to his desk and mirror, he balanced the mirror against the wall and braided his hair before he clasped the bead over it and smiled as he ran his fingertips over his newest braid, He looked at his reflection the braid was only his third and he still didn’t have much of a beard to braid, He didn’t have much muscle and he was very small for his age but Ori didn’t mind.

Ori ruffled his hair before yawning and walking out of his room, He stumbled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Dori working over the stove.

“Are you going to apply to the library today?” Dori asked.

“Yes.” Ori squeaked and picked at the wooden table.

“I’m serious Ori.” Dori said moving a plate of food in front of him Ori. “You are a talented boy and they’d be fools not to take you.”

Ori smiled slightly and shoved some toast into his mouth, Dori made a coughing sound and Ori wiped his mouth with a napkin to please his brother.

\----

As Ori finished up his breakfast Dori dumped his small bag in front of him.

Ori looked up at his brother who was smiling.

“Go on Ori.” Dori said signalling towards the front door.

Ori looked at the door then to his brother; he pulled his bag over his shoulder and got up from his chair all he did was smile up at his brother before he was pulled into a crushing hug.

“Little Ori, all grown up.” Dori said pulling his brother closer.

“Dori-Dori can’t breathe.” Ori gasped.

Dori released his brother and straightened his cardigan before stroking down his ruffled hair and pushing him towards the door.

Ori took a deep breath and opened the door, he looked back at Dori (who had a wide smile) before he began walking down the narrow garden path.

\----

Ori walked slowly through the market centre and was mostly carried around by the swarms of dwarves, but soon he arrived at the library.

Ori hadn’t been there for seven years certainly not since the Nori incident, but he felt brave today so he walked quickly inside.

He marched quickly to the front desk and rang the bell on the desk as soon as he did a ratty looking woman popped up from behind the desk.

“What do you want?” she snapped.

“Um, hello I am looking for Mister Balin.” Ori mumbled.

“Why?” She asked as she pushed he glasses up her long nose.

“I-I was going to ask for a job.” Ori said as he fiddled with his mitts.

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

The woman huffed and looked briefly over her folders.

“There are no vacancies.” She snapped and ducked back behind the desk.

“What? But-But I’m sure there is something?” He pleaded but the woman was gone.

Ori groaned and rubbed his hand over his face before he turned and started to walk back towards the door.

When an elderly dwarf who was walking down an aisle with a tower of books knocked into him, Ori moved his hands quickly and caught the books that had fallen.

“Good catch laddie.” Said the elder dwarf whose face was still hidden by the pile of books.

“Thank you, would you like any help with those.” Ori asked tucking a few of the books under his arms.

“If you would be so kind.” He replied as he walked towards past the front desk.

Ori suddenly realised where he was going, they were walking towards Mister Balin’s office which would mean elderly dwarf he was helping must be Balin and now was the perfect time to ask about a job, well after they put the books down, Ori thought to himself.

Once they were inside the office he set the books down on the large oak desk and Balin followed, Ori looked out the window that same window his brother jumped out of all those years ago, he felt a sudden stab in his chest at the thought of his brother.

“Ori?” The elderly dwarf asked and knocked Ori out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” Ori replied.

Suddenly he was encased by a warm set of arms.

“Ori my boy it has been years!” Balin said. “How have you been?”

“Yes I’ve been alright.” Ori said returning the hug.

Balin shooed Ori onto the sofa (the same one his bruised brother had laid on seven years ago) and walked into the back room that was connected to the office, he came back a few moments later with a tray of tea cups and a tea pot, Balin started pouring the cups of tea as he talked.

“What brings you to the library?” He asked before handing over a cup of tea.

Ori took a sip and replied.

“I was looking for a job but the woman at the front said-” Ori muttered but was cut off.

“Wonderful, I have been looking for a young lad to do the book recoveries and placing.” Balin said taking a few sips of his tea and sitting down in a large chair opposite Ori.

“But the woman on the front desk said there were no vacancies.” Ori said tilting his head.

“Don’t you go listening to old Flinda out there, she’s a dragon.” Balin scoffed and Ori giggled.

“So you do have a spot open.” Ori asked.

“Of course Ori, Would you like the job?” Balin replied smiling behind his tea cup.

Ori almost jumped up with excitement but managed to stay calm.

“Yes, Yes I would like the job!” Ori squealed.

“Then it is yours my boy.” Balin said with a nod. “Now tell me what you have been getting up to these long years.”

Ori smiled and spilled everything about the last few years everything from the saddest times when he could think of nothing else but Nori to the happy times when he used to play dragons and warriors with his friends, most of which had joined the army already.

Ori didn’t realise how long he had talked to Balin until he looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to set and he knew Dori would be worried by now.

“I should really get going Balin.” Ori said putting his cup on the table and standing up. “It has been a pleasure talking to you.”

Ori outstretched a hand and Balin gave it a firm clasp.

“You too my lad, and remember you start at nine sharpish.” Balin said with a smile.

“Don’t worry I’ll be on time.”

With that Ori shouldered his bag and walked from Balin’s office ignoring Flinda’s glare as he walked past.

Once he was out side he jumped up and squealed with excitement, He buttoned up his cardigan and began to run home.

\----

He burst through the front door of the house and ran straight into the kitchen to find Dori clutching his chest.

“Aule above Ori.” Dori gasped “Don’t scare me like that again, I thought it was raid.”

Ori remembered those, they happened frequently when Nori had left but they haven’t had them for three years.

Ori wrapped his arms around his brother.

“I’m guessing it was good news.” Dori mumbled into the top of Ori’s head.

Ori nodded and Dori wrapped his arms tightly around his brother.

“I got a job!” Ori squealed.

“See, I told you, you could do it.” He said giving Ori a pat on the back.

Ori pulled back and smiled at his brother but he still felt a faint tug at his heart because he couldn’t share this news with his other elder brother and tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Dori sighed and brushed the tears away with his sleeve before pulling back into a hug.

“I miss him too, Ori.” He soothed.

Ori smiled and held onto his brother; Dori stroked his hair and rested his chin on top of Ori’s head before he spoke.

“You should go to bed.” Dori said “Long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Ori nodded before he pulled back from his brothers arms and walking out of the kitchen with a large smile stinging his face.

He fell asleep quickly that night and had beautiful dreams about his two brothers being with him in their home and for once in Ori’s young life everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*


	6. Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut!! ahhhhhh Do not read unless you like sexytimes!

**….3 Years Later….**

Ori threw his covers over his bed, he knew Dori would yell at him later about not making his bed properly but he was running late and did not want to disappoint his master again, Ori ran down the stairs his brown bag swinging at his side as he shoved his notes and quills inside, He gave Dori a pat on the back before running out of the house and through the markets.

\----

Nori woke in his room in a pile on the floor; He must not have made it to the bed before passing out last night he groaned as he stretched his muscles and cracked his neck.

He pulled his heavy body from the floor and into the bathroom and he jumped when he saw his reflection, when on this good earth did he get a black eye?

He pressed his fingers to his eye and winced before he walked back to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed but then something slipped from his pocket and off the side of the bed Nori groaned as he stretched to look over the edge and tried to ignore the shooting pain in his head.

He looked down and saw a small woven band on the floor he reached down and took the small bracelet between his fingers as he lifted it into the light he saw the small embroidered ‘Ori’ that was in the centre of it, It had been ten years and not once had he ventured back to see his brothers, Maybe today was the day.

\----

Ori charged through the front doors of the library and ran to the front desk whispering his apologizes.

“I am so sorry I’m late Balin-” He whispered, Balin waved his hand in dismissal to the boys apologises.

“It is fine lad, Could you take these books to the G shelves for me.” Balin asked handing over a set of leather bound books.

Ori nodded and held the books to his chest as he scurried away in search of the G shelves.

He soon found them and as he looked inside the books covers he saw the mark that belonged on the top shelves, He looked around until he found the sliding ladder he held onto the weak frame and pulled it along the shelves.

He held the ladder in place before starting his climb and hummed a quiet tune to himself as he organised the books onto the shelves but when he leaned forward slightly to place the last book on the shelf the ladder slipped from underneath him and he fell, Ori yelped in surprise as he fell towards the ground but he was caught by a pair of strong arms.

“Careful.” The dwarf growled.

“Oh sorry, I-I am dreadfully-” Ori stuttered before looking up at the dwarf.

Ori grew wide eyed at the dwarf; he had seen those deep blue eyes before in a dream perhaps, but they looked so familiar and so real, He looked at the arms that held him and saw old scars and tattoos they looked familiar as well but It wasn’t until the dwarf spoke did he realise who it was.

“Are you okay little one?” The dwarf asked softly.

Dwalin, Ori knew it was him he remembered back to his younger days when Dwalin was his saviour and he didn’t look any different, well he lost his Mohawk but that had been replaced by tattoos and he now wore knuckle dusters over his callous hands.

Ori remembered his promise to his brother and wriggled out of Dwalin’s arms much like he did all those years ago.

“I-I am sorry-I” Ori muttered he kneeled down and grabbed his bag, He shoved the quills and books that had fallen back inside but  stopped when the large dwarf leaned in front of him and tilted his head up using a large hand under Ori’s chin.

“I know you.” He whispered. “Ori?”

Ori looked up to his dark blue eyes and smiled weakly.

Dwalin could feel something warm inside him as the small dwarf smiled at him, By my beard how he’s grown Dwalin thought, The lad was finally able to braid some parts of his beard and his hair had three small braids now, two on the left side of his head and one on the right and Dwalin had the urge to trace his fingers through the dwarfs hair to find out if it was as soft as he remembered but resisted the urge and decided to talk instead.

“I haven’t seen you in years.” Dwalin said softly.

“Yes, it’s been a while.” Ori said looking at the floor.

“Far longer than a while lad.” Dwalin chuckled.

Ori smiled and continued to store things into his bag and Dwalin helped him, their hands brushed and this caused Ori to blush slightly, Dwalin just smirked at the small dwarf’s reaction.

Ori stood up and Dwalin followed, Ori gave a curt nod and tried to push past the warrior but was stopped by his strong arm.

“Have you seen your brother recently?” Dwalin asked softly.

Ori knew he wasn’t talking about Dori.

“No, I haven’t seen him not for about 10 years; I know he is in the iron hills, I just don’t know his return.” Ori said sadly.

Dwalin nodded and let the boy pass.

A sudden thought struck Dwalin and he turned to look at Ori walking away.

“Ori.” Dwalin called, he was hushed by another passing dwarf he growled at the dwarf before chasing Ori

“Um- I- Do you want me to walk you home? When you get off your shift or maybe, I don’t know-” Dwalin began stuttering and Ori giggled, he had never seen the guard so flustered before.

“I’d love you to walk me.” Ori said.

Dwalin stopped mumbling and smiled at Ori, Ori nodded and walked back towards the front desk.

Dwalin walked in the opposite direction and from the looks he received he knew he had a ridiculous smile on his face.

\----

Oh mahal. What had Ori done? He just agreed to walk home with the one person his brother had made him swear to avoid.

Well there goes my pinky. Ori thought looking at his hand.

“Ori?” A friendly voice asked.

Ori hummed and looked up to see his scribe master.

“You alright laddie?” Balin asked.

“Yes, Yes I’m fine.” Ori squeaked out before returning back to his scroll writing.

Ori kept an eye on the sun that could be seen through Balin’s office window.

Surely after all this time one small pinky promise could be broken.

\----

Nori packed his things onto an old cart, he knew it would be a short trip back to Erebor and it was the right time to return, it was approaching Durin’s day and he had to get there before winter which made this the perfect time.

He jumped up into the cart and whipped the pony; it reared slightly before starting into a trot, Nori looked down at his wrist and saw the small band.

Ori, I wonder if the boy will recognize me? Well of course he would I still have my starry hair, He thought with a smile. It had been so long since he saw his baby brother, he wondered if the boy was still as small as he once was and still wore those cosy cardigans; He had missed the boys’ maturity and coming of age, and even the start of his apprenticeship. He smiled at the thought of his brothers and saw the lonely mountain in the distance

He couldn’t wait to see his brothers again.

\----

Ori heard the bells in the clock tower chime which signalled the end of his shift, He pulled his bag onto the desk and shoved his quills and work inside.

He moved quickly to the front door and was instantly met with the sight of the guard.

“Ori!” He called giving the boy a wave.

Ori smiled and felt something bubble in his chest.

“Dwalin.” He said, Ori rushed over to Dwalin’s side and smiled.

“You ready?” Dwalin asked.

Ori nodded and both scribe and guard set down the narrow path to the market square.

They talked all the way back to Ori’s house, about anything really, they talked about Ori’s apprenticeship and Dwalin’s new job as head of the royal guards, they talked about home life, their brothers and close friends , they talked about Ori’s new mitts and Dwalin’s new knuckle dusters.

They had spent ten years of their lives away from each other but now they felt they couldn’t live more than a few _minutes_ away each other.

Once they were outside the house Ori reached into his bag and pulled out a large key he unlocked the door and opened it, the house looked exactly the same way as Dwalin remembered it.

“Well, I-it was a pleasure walking with you Dwalin.” Ori said beginning to fiddle with his mitts.

“Maybe we could do it again, or I could take you to a tavern or something.” Dwalin stuttered.

“I’d like that.” Ori mumbled.

Dwalin had that urge again, The urge to just grab the little dwarf and kiss him, Kiss him like it was the last thing he would ever do and he couldn’t resist the temptation.

Dwalin moved forward and planted his lips onto Ori’s, Ori made a surprised whimper but relaxed into the kiss as Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori’s waist.

Ori’s lips were so soft, softer than anyone he’s had before he nipped at Ori’s lower lip and growled as he ran a tongue over his lip as he begged for entrance, Ori made another small whimper before opening his mouth and letting Dwalin explore.

Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s shoulders and pulled him inside the house.

Dwalin growled but followed Ori inside; He pushed the front door closed behind him.

Ori broke the kiss and giggled feeling slightly light headed and Dwalin held him up and he tried to regain his breath, Ori moved forward and began to remove Dwalin’s leather armour so Dwalin reached for Ori and began undoing his cardigan, it was easier to remove than the armour so Dwalin had the advantage he moved forward and started peppering kisses on Ori’s neck as he pushed the cardigan from Ori’s shoulder and ran his hands down the boys pale chest and stopped just above his trousers.

Ori finally removed Dwalin’s armour before he was leading him up the stairs and into his room, Ori pushed Dwalin down on the bed and climbed on top of him and Dwalin chuckled but stopped to gasp as the small scribe began biting at his neck; Dwalin ran his hands up Ori’s back and carded his fingers through his hair. He shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he shouldn’t but the boy suddenly flipped them over, Dwalin groaned as he felt a hard heat press up against his thigh, He groaned and rubbed against it desperate to gain friction against his own hard heat.

Ori groaned and dragged his hands down Dwalin’s chest; He felt a hard nipple under his fingers and began rolling it between them, Dwalin growled and captured the boys’ mouth in a desperate kiss. Dwalin ran his hands down Ori’s sides, never breaking the kiss until he came to his barrier, Ori’s trousers. He gently began undoing the laces and pulled them down Ori’s thigh and pressed gentle kisses down Ori’s chest until he was at the boys’ undergarments which he also pulled off his legs.

Dwalin quickly took Ori’s length in his hand and pressed the head of it to his lips; Ori screamed in pleasure and canted his hips Dwalin smirked and pressed gentle kisses down Ori’s length, he kissed and sucked at it as Ori whimpered above him and ran his hand over Dwalin’s bald head, Dwalin went back to the head before opening his mouth and bringing Ori’s length into his mouth which caused Ori to moan and wrap his fingers in Dwalin’s hair as his head bobbed up and down.

“Dwalin...” Ori moaned and put his hands on Dwalin’s shoulders.

Dwalin lifted his head and licked his lips at Ori.

“Have you got any-” Dwalin asked, but was stopped when Ori handed him a small bottle of oil.

Dwalin looked at it for a second it was completely full.

“Ori, Are you a-a-um...” Dwalin stuttered, silently hoping the response was yes.

“Yes, Yes I am.” Ori whined wrapping his legs around Dwalin’s waist and pulling him forward.

Dwalin moved in the directions the legs were pushing him in and kissed at Ori’s neck, His neck was already covered in small red marks but Dwalin wanted everyone to know that Ori was his so he sucked and bit on the small marks until they were deep purple bruises.

Once Dwalin was happy with the marks he removed his knuckled dusters and threw them to the side of the room along with his underwear.

Ori grew wide eyed at Dwalin’s length it was thicker and longer than his own, Ori tilted his head back and moaned before pushing Dwalin towards him again, Dwalin ran his fingers back down Ori’s chest before drenching them in oil and putting one to Ori’s entrance.

\----

Nori arrived at the gates but stopped just outside as it probably wasn’t the best idea to go charging through the market centre so he walked down further down the road and waited to jump a cart when the gates were opened.

A large cart was quickly approaching Erebor and Nori hopped quickly onto the back between the cargo, There were probably dwarves still after him but he didn’t care all he wanted to do was go home and see his family.

Nori waited until the cart was past the market before jumping out and walking quickly around the corner of his street.

\----

Dwalin stroked Ori’s hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he pushed the tip of his length into Ori’s entrance, Ori gasped slightly but adjusted to the intrusion quickly and soon Dwalin’s length was up to the hilt as he started to rock forward into Ori’s body.

He quickened the pace as Ori made quiet moans and rocked his hips faster until the bed was moving and knocking into the wall, Ori moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Dwalin’s waist so Dwalin pulled the scribe into another desperate kiss, with that Ori let out a cry and released all over Dwalin’s chest, the feeling of the scribes body contract around him was enough for Dwalin and he released inside of Ori’s body.

Dwalin pulled out of Ori a few moments later but that was met with a desperate keening noise from his small lover, Dwalin kissed him eagerly as a distraction and pulled out before he flopped beside Ori on the scribe’s bed.

Dwalin turned so his naked chest was tucked up against Ori’s naked back, Ori pulled the blankets over them before he snuggled back into the strong dwarf.

Dwalin smiled before whispering into Ori’s ear.

“I wish to braid your hair, to show the world that you belong to me.” Dwalin breathed into Ori’s neck.

Ori hummed and nodded.

Dwalin slowly began to braid a small part of Ori’s hair before he pulled a clasp from his beard and used it to hold the scribes newest braid and pressed gentle kisses to Ori’s neck before they both fell into a blissful sleep.

\----

Nori grabbed his keys from his pocket a silently prayed that Dori hadn’t changed the lock; The click of the lock was met with a small sigh of relief from Nori as he walked inside and swooped through the living room in search of his little brother, but Ori was not there.

Strange Nori thought, he walked through to the kitchen and was met with more nothingness, Nori scratched his head; most apprentices were finished by now. He heard shuffling above him and clicked his fingers; Ori must be in his rooms, Nori smiled and ran towards the stairs he ran up the stairs two at a time but slowed down when he was approaching his baby brother’s room.

It had been ten years and Ori would now be nineteen, so he wasn’t really a baby anymore.

Nori smiled and pushed the door open but his smile was short lived.

Never in his worst nightmares had Nori seen this, The captain of the guard, the royal captain, his prison warden laid on top of his baby brother, Dwalin only had his undershirt and underwear on and Ori was completely naked except for a thin sheet spread over him, Dwalin had his hand’s placed on Ori’s hips as they continued kissing and Nori could see the purple marks on Ori’s neck. That was enough to tip Nori over the edge.

Nori screamed and ran towards his brothers corrupter, Dwalin pulled away and looked up only to receive a well blown smack to the jaw that was hard enough for him to fall off Ori and onto the floor.

“Nori!” Ori shouted pulling the sheet up his chest.

Nori pounced on top of Dwalin and began to hammer punches to the dwarves face and chest, Dwalin cupped his hands together and delivered a strong blow to Nori’s gut, Nori fell back and was completely winded Dwalin saw his chance and  got up quickly before running to the door frame but stopped and looked over to Ori, who was shaking on his bed with tears rolling down his cheeks, if this was the last time he was going to see Ori he had to do this quickly before Nori gained his breath back.

He ran quickly to Ori’s side and pressed quick kisses onto his lips while mumbling.

“You are mine, Ori. Ori, I love you.” Dwalin mumbled against his lips and wiping his tear soaked cheeks. “I love you, always have.”

With one final kiss Dwalin pulled away and ran out the bedroom door, Nori gained his breath back and chased after the fleeing guard, Ori was quick to follow after pulling on a loose shirt and some trousers, He ran down the stairs as Nori was throwing out a bleeding Dwalin but Nori didn’t look in great shape either.

Nori slammed the door hard on Dwalin and Ori caught hold of his arm.

“What are you doing!?” Ori cried.

“Protecting you.” Nori snapped wiping his bleeding nose on his sleeve.

“From what?” Ori yelled.

“From him!” Nori marched past his little brother and into the kitchen where he knew his brother kept the first aid kit.

“It has been ten years, Nori!” Ori yelled following his brother. “I am not a baby anymore!”

Nori scoffed and wrapped a bandage around his bleeding hand.

“I choose who I want to be with, and I have chosen Dwalin.” Ori snapped.

Nori scoffed again.

“I love him Nori.” Ori said as calmly as he could.

“Oh yes and I can see the extent of his love alright.” Nori said walking to his brother and pulling his collar down to revile deep purple marks.

Ori ran his hands over them and pulled his collar back up.

“I said it once I will say it again; the blokes’ only interest is to deflower innocents.”  Nori said walking away from his brother and to the other side of the kitchen.

Ori kept his hand on his love bites.

“It is not!” Ori yelled.

“It is.” Nori snapped. “And guess what Ori. You fell for it.”

Ori felt a new set of tears running down his cheeks, there was no way Dwalin was what Nori said he was Dwalin had been so gentle with him, so loving, He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice that Nori was now in front of him.

“And what is that!” He yelled pointing at Ori’s head.

Ori ran his hand over his head until he felt the new braid in his hair, Nori took the braid in his thumb and index finger as he examined it and surely enough the bead in Ori’s’ hair was Dwalin’s family crest.

Nori growled and ripped the bead from his brother’s hair, Ori yelped and tried to take the bead back but Nori was already walking to a small kitchen drawer.

He ripped the drawer open and picked out a large hammer.

“Nori, No!” Ori cried trying to grip his brother’s arm.

But Nori paid no mind and smashed the bead between the hammer and kitchen counter, Nori was breathing deeply in and out as he looked at the shards of metal on the kitchen top, He didn’t break out of his trance until he saw a blur pass behind him, Ori was crying and running out the room.

Nori looked down at the broken bead again and dropped the hammer.

Oh Aule, what had he done?


	7. Good food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori 'apologizes'

When Dori came home he was met with the sight of a drunken dwarf sat on the sofa and the gentle sound of sobbing upstairs.

Dori approached the familiar dwarf on the sofa first he stunk of ale and there were three empty tanks in front of him on the small tea table.

“You know Dori.” He slurred. “No matter what I do, I-I will always do wrong you-you know why, beca-because of that guard!” He said pointing out the window vaguely.

Dori wiped his hand over his face.

“Nori.” Dori sighed “What did you do?”

“Oh, you know just popped by to-to see my family and found Dwalin shagging our baby brother.” Nori winced at his words and reached for another mug of ale.

Dori stepped in front of Nori’s hand and put his hands on his hips; Nori growled and slouched back against the sofa.

 “What did Ori do?” Dori asked tapping his foot.

“Tried to defend the beast.” Nori scoffed.

“Then After that, what did you do?” Dori pressed.

Nori looked at his brother with guilt in his drunken eyes; He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out small shards of metal.

“Nori! This is Dwalin’s family bead! Do you realise how important this is to Ori!?” Dori yelled snatching the metal pieces from his brother.

Nori groaned and wiped his hand over his face.

“Yes I realise!” Nori snapped.

Dori folded his arms across his chest.

“You better apologize, or else.” Dori growled.

“Or what?” Nori asked glaring down his brother.

Dori swooped down and snatched Nori’s ear, Nori yelped as he was pulled towards the kitchen.

“Or, I will make you go down to the prison and apologize to Dwalin instead.” Dori said pulling his brother along.

“You wouldn’t!” Nori snapped.

“Try me.” Dori said pushing his brother into the kitchen.

“Now drink this tea and sober up.” Dori said as he put a yellow looking herb into a cup of boiled water.

“What about apologizing to Ori?” Nori asked.

“You will in a minute, after I chat with him.” Dori said pushing the cup into Nori’s hand.

“Drink up.” He said before walking out the kitchen.

Nori took a sip of tea but spat it out.

What the hell did Dori give him!?

\----

Dori walked to Ori’s door and gave it a slight knock; he only heard some faint sobs before he walked in.

Ori was curled up on his front on the bed with a pillow smothering his face; Dori hadn’t seen the boy cry like this since he had nightmares.

Dori felt sadness fill him as he walked slowly and sat on the edge of Ori’s bed.

“Ori.” Dori asked as he rubbed Ori’s foot.

Ori didn’t make a sound instead he nuzzled harder into his pillow.

“Ori, I know what Nori did was over the top, but you have to see it from his point of view-” Dori said calmly.

Ori snapped his head up.

“His- His point of view!” Ori shouted “He hasn’t been here for ten years and yet he thinks he has an opinion on my life!”

Ori smacked his face down back against the pillow.

“Of course he has an opinion.” Dori said. “He is your brother.”

Ori groaned into his pillow.

“Just hear him out.” Dori said patting Ori’s leg and getting up.

Ori watched his eldest brother walk out of his room before smacking his head back into his pillow.

\----

“Alright Nori, you can go up now.” Dori said taking the cup from his brother who was currently balancing it on his forehead.

“Really?” Nori asked.

“Yes, just don’t be- a dick.” Dori winced at his own words.

“Okay.” Nori said strolling out of the kitchen, he quickly climbed the stairs and walked into Ori’s room.

“Hey little buddy.” Nori said closing the door behind him.

Ori didn’t move his head from the pillow.

“Um, do you want to go out, get some chips or something?” Nori said awkwardly.

Ori didn’t reply and Nori let out a sigh.

“I am sorry Ori.” Nori said sitting on the end of the bed.

“About?” Ori’s muffled voice said.

“About everything, for kicking Dwalin’s arse, for breaking the bead and for missing you grow.” Nori said stroking Ori’s hair.

Nori heard Ori start sniffling but felt the muscle in the boy’s small body relax; Nori continued to stroke Ori’s hair before he looked over to the small bedside table where a small slingshot was laid and he smiled.

“I see Dori gave you my present.” Nori said with a large grin.

Ori looked up at his slingshot.

“That was you?” Ori asked.

“Of course. I carved the wood out of a branch from that old oak tree we used to sit under.” Nori said. “Remember when we were climbing in the branches and I fell out and then you landed on top of me.”

Ori let a small smile come to his face as he giggled before he shoved his head back into the pillow.

“We were so close back then.” Nori said with a small smile.

 Nori continued to stroke Ori’s hair until he felt all the tension leave his small body before pulling him into a tight hug.

Ori sobbed slightly into Nori’s shoulder and Nori whispered into his ear.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ori.” Nori whispered rubbing Ori’s back. “I won’t leave you, never again I swear.”

Ori pulled back and wiped his eyes with a mitted hand before he held up his pinky finger and Nori wrapped his around it.

“I promise Ori, I will never leave you again.” Nori said brushing Ori’s hair from his eyes.

He unhooked their fingers and Ori was the first one to speak.

“Nori, we also have to discuss Dwalin.” Ori said fiddling with his mitts.

Nori rolled his eyes.

“No.” he growled.

“But Nori I-”

“No Ori.”

“But I-”

“Ori, I do not want to see him again are we clear?” Nori growled.

Ori sighed.

“Yes Nori.”

“I know you are upset Ori, But believe me it is better to feel heartache now than feeling it later.”

“How would you know?” Ori asked.

Nori scoffed.

“I’ll have you know I have had my fair share of lovers.”

Ori looked out the window then back to his brother.

“But those were just flings, this is something more.” Ori said quietly.

“I’m sure Dwalin wouldn’t see it that way.” Nori snipped.

Ori gave him a deadly glare; Nori put his hands up in a sign of surrender but still laughed.

“So tell me how is your apprenticeship? Where are you working?” Nori asked lowering his hands.

“It is going well actually, I’m working at the library with Balin.” Ori said casually.

Nori and Ori continued talking about everything, their lives during the long ten years, their work and Nori’s robberies and about all the things Nori missed.

Until Dori called to them from the bottom of the stairs.

“Dinners ready!” Dori called.

Nori groaned but Ori reassured him.

“Oh don’t worry; Dori has become a brilliant cook in these past years.” Ori said pulling Nori off his bed.

Nori chuckled and followed his small brother, he hadn’t grown much but at least he came up to Nori’s shoulder now.

They arrived at the dinner table and a large feast was laid in front of them.

Nori ate more than he should of but Ori wasn’t lying, Dori’s cooking had gotten better.

Nori felt something swell in his heart, something he thought he lost long ago.

Happiness. 


	8. Broken bead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin wins all the sass-wards!!!

Ori lay in his bed but he was not sleeping he was glaring at the ceiling above him, he was worried about Dwalin, he knew Dwalin was big enough to take care of himself but  he didn’t know if the guard was alright and that worried him more than anything.

Ori slipped out of bed and pulled on his cardigan before he tip toed out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the stairs; he walked gently down the stairs and scurried quickly to the front door.

He turned the knob carefully and closed it behind him gently before running down the garden path and through the market centre.

\----

“Sit still brother.” Balin scolded.

Dwalin was sat on the old leather couch in Balin’s office as his brother held one of his shoulder with one hand and wiping his lip clear of blood with the other.

Dwalin sat still as he was ordered.

“Now are you going to tell me how you got injured?” Balin asked, moving from his lip to his black eye.

Dwalin winced as his brother pushed a damp cloth around his dark eye.

“No.” He growled in reply.

“Dwalin.” Balin said.

“Alright, I- I was with Ori and his brother walked in on us.” Dwalin said as he rubbed some weird oil Oin gave him on his bruised arm.

“Dori did this?” Balin asked raising an eyebrow.

“No.” Dwalin snapped. “Nori.”

“Oh I see, he came back today did he?” Balin asked as he wrapped a bandage around Dwalin’s ribs.

“Yes he did.” Dwalin winced.

“And when you say you were with Ori? I assume you weren’t making a cup of tea.” Balin said raising an eyebrow.

Dwalin chuckled slightly but gave a serious reply.

“I don’t think it is any of your business what I do with Ori.” Dwalin replied standing up.

“It is my business if my brother is getting off with my employee.” Balin said folding his arms.

“It’s not just about getting off with him, I love him Balin” He said calmly. “I’ve loved him since I first laid eyes on him, since he was a babe but the love I feel now is- I don’t know- it just feels different than anything I felt for him before”

“I see.” Balin said as he finished Dwalin’s bandages. “Does he feel the same?”

Dwalin let out a weary sigh and shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Dwalin mumbled. “What does it matter anyway, his brothers would never allow it.”

Balin patted his brothers’ shoulder before the door swung quickly open, Dwalin jumped to his feet as he spotted the small dwarf walking in. Balin coughed awkwardly as the two dwarves met in the centre of the room; he shuffled towards the door before giving his brother a wink and walking out.

Ori took Dwalin’s hands in his and looked up at the tall guard with a smile.

“Are you alright?” Ori asked.

“Ye-yes much better now.” Dwalin said as he laced their fingers together.

“About what happened tonight-” They said in unison.

Dwalin smiled.

“You first.” Dwalin said as he gently squeezed Ori’s hand.

Ori smiled sheepishly.

“I-I will understand if you don’t want to see me again, I mean I’m fine if it was just a onetime thing-” Ori mumbled.

Dwalin cut him off.

“Do you think I lied, I meant what I said Ori, every word.”

Dwalin said as he rubbed circles on Ori’s small hand, Ori smiled and blushed slightly.

“Now you, what were you going to say?” Ori asked.

“Yes-I-um- about tonight, I don’t want to leave you Ori.” Dwalin said softly. “I couldn't live without you and I don’t want to.”

Ori smiled and caressed Dwalin’s cheek with his now free hand before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“What about your brothers?” Dwalin mumbled against Ori’s lips.

Ori pulled away slightly but Dwalin’s hands were keeping him close.

“Dori’s fine with us.” Ori said looking away.

Dwalin chuckled.

“You know I’m not talking about Dori.” Dwalin said.

Ori sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know Dwalin; I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

Dwalin lifted Ori’s head by his chin.

“It will take more than a few bruises for me to get hurt Ori.”

Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s large torso and buried his face in his chest, Dwalin wrapped his large arms around Ori’s back and pressed gentle kisses to the top of Ori’s hair and carded his fingers through it.

“What happened to the braid?” Dwalin mumbled into Ori’s hair.

Ori felt tears prick his eyes as he delved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the shards of metal, Dwalin looked at his hand before picking up the small pieces and examining them.

“Oh.” Dwalin said softly. “Nori?”

Ori nodded his head and tears started rolling down his cheeks, Dwalin felt a cold stab in his chest before he grabbed the rest of the broken bead and stuffed it into his pocket.

He Pulled Ori into his chest and winced slightly as he knocked his ribs, Ori held tightly onto his shirt and tried to hold his tears, Dwalin ran his hand through Ori’s hair and whispered sweet phrases into his ear.

“What are we going to Dwalin?” Ori sobbed into his shirt.

“I don’t know Ori.” Dwalin mumbled. “But I’ll figure it out; you should be getting off home.”

Ori pulled back and wiped his eyes with the back of his mitted hand before he walked back towards the office door.

Dwalin moved quickly and spun Ori around before pressing fierce kisses to his lips and pinning his against the door.

“Good night” Dwalin mumbled.

“Good night.” Ori replied pressing back into the kisses.

The scribe pushed Dwalin backwards slightly and opened the door.

Dwalin watched the door close as the scribe left before he collapsed onto the leather sofa and rubbed his hand over his face.

Oh mahal, how was he ever going to persuade Nori?


	9. The library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori has a plan.

**….4 Months later….**

“Nori!” Ori shouted up the stairs.

Within moments his brother was sliding down the railings and landing in front of Ori.

“Yes?” Nori asked as he took a bite out of an apple.

“I was wondering if you could help me, there is a storage room in the library with boxes that I can’t lift. Would you help me?” Ori asked with a wide smile.

“Depends,” Nori said through a mouthful of apple. “What’s in it for me?”

Ori rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ll give you a quarter of my work money.” Ori said.

“Half.”

“Fine.” Ori said throwing his hands in the air.

“Brilliant.” Nori said as he pushed passed his brother and walked into the kitchen.

Ori followed his brother into the kitchen and sat on one of the counter tops.

“I need you in room twenty-two at one ‘o’clock, alright?” Ori said.

“Yeah.” Nori said as he pulled a jar of cookies out of the cupboard.

Ori smiled and leapt off the counter before pulling his leather bag over his shoulder.

“I’m going out now; please remember to come to library at one.” Ori said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Nori followed and leaned against the kitchen door frame.

“So where are you off to?” Nori asked picking some dirt from under his nail.

Ori turned back to his brother; he had become a brilliant liar in these few months.

“I have taken up more hours at the library.” Ori said with a smile before turning and walking out the door.

Nori stood in the door frame a moment longer before he rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen.

**\----**

“Dwalin.” Ori said as he stroked his fingers over Dwalin’s chest.

Dwalin hummed and looked down at the small dwarf that was tucked under his arm at his side.

“Could you do me a-a favour?” Ori asked.

Dwalin paused and pulled the small dwarf closer.

“Ready for round two are we.” He said with a smirk as he rolled on top of the scribe, Ori giggled and pushed on Dwalin’s chest as he started kissing at his neck.

“No, there are some large boxes in the storage rooms in the library and I’m not strong enough to get them. So do you think you could help me?” Ori asked.

Dwalin put his hands on the bed at the side of Ori’s head and pushed up.

“Yes of course I can help.” Dwalin said.

“Thank you.” Ori said and carded his fingers through Dwalin’s thick chest hair.

Dwalin moaned and pressed gentle kisses to Ori’s neck and chest.

“Room twenty-two at one ‘o’ clock.” Ori breathed.

Dwalin hummed against Ori’s neck before he pulled the blanket over them.

“I’ll remember.” Dwalin mumbled.

Ori giggled and kissed at Dwalin’s lips.

\----

Dwalin walked down the long corridor before he turned and entered room twenty-two, He walked in but Ori was not inside.

He looked at the tall shelves and dusty books before rubbing his hands together and lighting a nearby candle.

\----

Nori rushed to get to the room, he promised his brother to be there by one and it was now twenty past.

He pushed the door open but he could not see his brother, Nori looked around at the stacks of books and pulled some out, the tower toppled over and Nori jumped back as the books landed on the floor with a loud crash, This disguised the door slamming shut and locking.

Dwalin slid down the ladder and looked over to the fallen books only to find the thief clutching a book.

“What are you doing here!?” Nori yelled throwing the book on the floor. “Waiting for my baby brother most likely!”

Dwalin glared at the thief before moving towards the door, he grabbed the handle and turned it but the door wouldn’t open, Dwalin heard some voices chatting on the other side as Nori moved to the door as well.

“Ori. Balin. Is that you?” Dwalin growled.

“Indeed brother.” He could hear Balin say.

“What are you two doing?” Dwalin snapped.

“Three actually.” Another voice said.

“Dori? Is that you!” Nori said smacking his hand on the door.

“Yes.” Dori said curtly.

“I swear Dori when I get out of here I-” Nori growled.

“Well that won’t be for a while Nori,” Ori said softly.  “You two will sort out your disagreements and then we will let you out.”

“Ori, my love, you know this will not work.” Dwalin said.

Nori gave Dwalin a harsh look but Dwalin ignored it.

“It is my last resort Dwalin, I’m sorry.” Ori said and pressed his hand to the door.

Dori pulled on Ori’s arm and tugged him away from the door and down the hallway.

Dwalin and Nori heard the dispersing footsteps and Nori smacked his hand against the door.

“Great, just great, being stuck in a room with this meat head.” Nori mumbled under his breath as he walked away from the door.

Dwalin sighed and moved from the door.

“We wouldn’t be stuck here if you just let go of the past.” Dwalin mumbled.

Nori froze before he swung round and punched Dwalin’s jaw.

“Mahal above! Why must you always do that” Dwalin said rubbing his bruised jaw.

“I can’t let go of the past.” Nori growled. “Because you ruined it.”

“I didn’t make you steal from people.” Dwalin mumbled.

Nori pulled Dwalin to his feet before he head butted him and let him fall back to the floor.

“No, but you didn’t listen to my pleas. I begged you to let me go, I had to see my family.” Nori growled. “The only reason I stole was because my family were starving, Dori barley bought home enough money for one person, let alone a family of three my brothers were close to death, they were starving and all I could do was watch and no one, not even the law helped us.”

Dwalin rubbed his bleeding forehead and let Nori continue.

“My family mean the world to me, I watched Ori grow, I trained him to steal and fight for himself, and now you think you can storm him and take him away, No I don’t think so.”

Dwalin gazed fiercely at Nori before speaking.

“I love your brother Nori, He means the world to _me_ ” Dwalin said softly.

Nori gave him a cold look before Dwalin continued.

“And I’d be damned if I let him leave with you!” Dwalin snapped jumping to his feet and punching Nori’s jaw.

Nori wiped his jaw and punched Dwalin; Dwalin dodged the blow and grabbed hold of Nori’s coat.

\----

“This wasn’t a good idea.” Ori said as he rubbed his head.

Dori patted his shoulder and handed him a cup of tea.

A large crash sounded down the hallway and was followed by loud voices.

Ori sighed and put his head in his hands.

“Don’t worry lad, it will pass.” Balin said as another loud crash sounded.

“Ori, there is a lot of bad blood between them, it will take longer than an hour to fix” Dori said taking a sip from his tea.

“But why? Why is there such bad blood?” Ori asked.

Dori sighed and exchanged a look with Balin.

“You see Ori, Dwalin is a law man, his goal is to rid all the badness from Erebor and Nori, well when you were younger, he used to steal, a lot, and Dwalin always caught him and threw him into jail, even if he swore on your life that the crime he was being punished for he did not commit.”

Balin nodded to Dori’s words before he spoke.

“And my brother was not the sort to help out people like your brother, so he never listened to Nori and his pleas for justice and since he met you he has been entirely different, He gives thieves and cons a chance, a chance to learn from their mistakes but your brother fled Erebor before my brother could ever apologise.” Balin said solemnly.

Ori looked up at the elder dwarves before getting up from his chair and marching down the hallway.

Ori pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, he pushed the door open in time to see Dwalin throw Nori across the room and march towards him, Ori ran in front of Dwalin and pushed on his chest.

“Dwalin stop!” Ori yelled smacking Dwalin’s chest.

Dwalin stopped and Ori held onto his bleeding hands.

“I know why you hate each other, it was your duty to keep him in check but please, just look past that, please.” Ori said letting tears flood to his eyes.

Dwalin seemed broken from his chance and he looked down at Ori with sad eyes.

“I-I can’t.” Dwalin stuttered.

Ori felt tears run down his cheeks as he felt Dwalin’s grip loosen on his hands.

“Please Dwalin.” Ori whispered.

Dwalin pressed a kiss to Ori’s knuckles before he turned and marched out the room.

Nori wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand and looked up at his younger brother, Ori was wiping tears from his face as he looked at the door that Dwalin marched out of, Nori felt his stomach drop as his baby brother pulled him up from the floor and helped him walk from the cold room and into the hallway.

Ori tried to stifle his sobs but Nori could still hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tears, tears everywhere!


	10. The Ring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cuddles and rainbows everywhere!!

**….2 Months later….**

“Nori, this is getting ridiculous.” Dori said under his breath. “The boy hasn’t moved for a month.”

“What do you want me to do?” Nori replied giving his shoulders a sharp shrug.

“I want you to go in there and talk to him.”

“Why me?” Nori whined.

“Because you are mostly at fault for this.” Dori scowled. “Now, In!”

Dori pushed the door open and quickly closed it after his younger brother was inside; Nori cringed before he turned to his small brother, Ori was hunched over his desk, scribbling into a book and his back was to the door.

“I could hear you.” Ori mumbled not looking at his brother.

“Right, you know Ori, we are only concerned for you-” Nori said as he sat on the end of Ori’s bed.

“I have no idea why you are concerned, I’m fine.” Ori snapped.

“You’re not, you’ve missed three weeks of work and only ever leave your room to get food, how is that fine?” Nori snapped back.

Ori didn’t reply and scribbled faster into his book; Nori sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Ori, do you want to go to the pub and talk?” Nori said.

Ori got up from his desk and stormed over to his bookshelf on the other side of the room.

“Listen Ori, What I did it was only to keep you safe!” Nori snapped at his brother.

Ori slammed his book shut and turned to his brother.

“You always say that, but why is it you cause me more harm than the person you try to protect me from.” Ori said running to his bathroom.

Nori chased him but the door slammed in his face.

“Ori, how many times must I say sorry?” Nori asked smacking his hand against the door.

Nori didn’t hear a reply, only some faint snivelling.

Nori felt anger pass through him and he smacked his hand against the door before he stomped out of Ori’s room and down the stairs.

“Nori? Nori where are you going?” Dori asked as Nori pushed passed.

“Out.” Nori snapped before he trudged out the front door and slammed it behind him.

Dori looked up the stairs and heard his baby brother’s cries.

\----

Nori looked up at the large stone house, with the lettering of ‘Fundin’ written at the side of the door, Nori breathed deeply before he tentatively knocked the door.

Balin was the one to answer, Nori gave him a glare and Balin gave him a confused look.

“Nori? What are you-” Balin began asking before Nori pushed him out the way.

“Nori! Nori!” Balin yelled as Nori ran up the stairs and into what he assumed was Dwalin’s room.

The large dwarf was sat at a large oak desk in the room, fiddling with a small silver ring; as soon as Dwalin looked up he stored the jewellery inside a small velvet box and shoved it inside his desk.

“Nori?” Dwalin snapped.

“We need to talk.” Nori snapped back.

\----

Dori walked up the stairs and into his brother’s room, he knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a reply.

“What?” Ori asked weakly.

“Ori, Open this door.” Dori said turning the knob.

 Ori got off the floor and wiped his eyes before opening the door to his eldest brother.

Dori enveloped him in a tight hug and Ori wrapped his thin arms around him, Dori took Ori’s mitted hands and pulled him towards the bed and nudged him down before pulling a handkerchief from his sleeve and passing it to his brother, Ori took the cloth and wiped his eyes before blowing his nose.

“Now tell me what happened.” Dori said as he sat beside his brother.

Ori sighed and fiddled with the handkerchief in his hands.

“Nori tried playing the ‘Only protecting you’ card.” Ori said with a sad smile.

Dori sighed.

“Well, you know what he’s like.” Dori said throwing an arm around his brothers shoulders.

Ori rested his head on Dori’s shoulder and felt tears swarm his eyes again.

“Is love always meant to feel like this?” Ori sniffed.

Dori placed a kiss on top of Ori’s head and smiled.

“Only if it’s true.”

\----

Dwalin grunted at the intruding dwarf and nodded to the chair opposite his desk.

“What do you want?” Dwalin growled as he sat down.

Nori gave a sly smile but stopped before he spoke.

“Is that anyway to talk to family, Fudinson?” Nori asked picking some dirt from his boot with a knife.

Dwalin snarled.

“I ain’t your family.” Dwalin said looking to the scrolls scattered in front of him.

“Would you like to be?” Nori asked raising a platted eyebrow.

This caught Dwalin’s attention and his head snapped back up.

“What are you talking about?” Dwalin asked sharply.

Nori leaned forward and placed an elbow on the desk.

“I’m talking about tying the knot with my little brother, unless that ring in your desk is meant for someone else?” Nori said resting his head in his hand.

Dwalin pulled the small velvet box out of the desk and opened, Nori eyed the ring, if all else fails that ring is worth a pretty penny, Nori thought with a smirk.

Dwalin gave the thief a sharp stare as if reading his mind.

“Listen Dwalin I don’t like you, not one bit.” Nori said. “But my brother has come to the conclusion that you two have a bond of whatever-”

Dwalin smiled as Nori continued.

“I don’t want any funny business, especially in my house.” Nori said giving Dwalin a serious glare. “But I’m willing to let go of the past, Only for Ori’s future.”

Dwalin chuckled.

“Don’t think I’m going soft Fudinson, I could still beat your sorry arse in a heartbeat.” Nori snapped. “I want you to keep my brother healthy, happy and safe, or by all that is holy in on this earth I will cut of your delicates and pin them to the mantel piece. Alright?”

Nori stretched put his hand and Dwalin looked at it before looking down at the small ring between his thumb and index finger.

Was he really ready for this?

\----

Ori wiped his hand across his face, Dori was downstairs making dinner and he was floating around his room putting books on shelves and straightening papers.

He heard a knock on his open door and spun round to see Nori stood in the door frame.

“I picked you up something in the market.” Nori said with a smirk.

Ori turned his attention fully to his brother and Nori disappeared from the doorway and was replaced by Dwalin.

Ori dropped the papers he was organizing and ran to Dwalin’s arms; Dwalin lifted him from the ground and wrapped his arms around Ori’s slim waist, finally feeling whole again.

Dwalin pressed a bruising kiss to Ori’s lip and Ori giggled against them when he heard Nori’s obvious cough.

“Breaking our deal already, Fudinson.” Nori shook his head and Dori appeared at his side. “I said no funny business.”

Nori kicked Dwalin’s knee but he didn't notice, he was too occupied by the small dwarf wrapped in his arms.

Ori looked at Dwalin before looking over at his brother.

“Deal? What deal?” He asked.

“Your brother and I have been discussing.” Dwalin mumbled into Ori’s ear.

Ori went slightly pale at the thought of his lover and brother discussing him.

“And I made a promise.” Dwalin continued. “One I wish to proceed with.”

Dwalin got to his knees and clutched onto Ori’s hands.

“Ori, brother of the Ri’s.” Dwalin pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it and smiled at Ori’s gasp.

“Would you do me the honours of becoming my husband?”

Ori dropped to his knees in front of Dwalin.

“Yes, Yes of course!” Ori said tears falling down his face.

A huge grin spread across Dwalin’s face and he pulled the ring from the box and applied it to Ori’s finger.

Dori was blubbering at Nori’s side but Nori stayed a picture of calmness, Dwalin helped Ori off the ground and embraced him tightly before Ori pulled from him and ran to Nori.

Ori wrapped his arms quickly around Nori’s waist and rested his head on Nori’s chest.

“Thank you, brother.” Ori sobbed. “Thank you so much.”

Nori rubbed his back and placed a kiss to Ori’s hair, not letting the tears pricking his eyes fall, not just yet.


	11. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :(

**….6 Months later….**

Nori struggled getting the knot on his tie, he didn’t even know why he needed a tie but since Ori had insisted and Nori still had his doubts about Dwalin but was told by Dori to hold his tongue, normally he would tell his brother to shove it but he did not want anything to go wrong on his baby brothers big day.

Nori sighed as he looked in the mirror and tried straightening his tie but it continued to hang limply on his white shirt.

“You need any help, Nori.” He heard a soft voice ask.

Nori turned around and saw Ori giving him a small smile, Ori looked radiant he was dressed in a white tunic and trousers with small gems in the seam and had a simple bead crown around his head, he had never seen his brother look so beautiful, and happy.

“Yeah.” Nori replied simply.

Ori moved to Nori’s tie and started undoing the knot before he gently redid it into a tight arrangement and patted his brother on the shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you be heading to the palace by now?” Nori asked checking his tie in the mirror.

“Can’t go without the person giving me away, can I?” Ori said.

Nori froze and turned to look at his brother.

“Seriously? Me? Giving you away?” Nori asked felling something heavy settle over his heart.

Ori nodded and tucked his arm around his brothers as they left the room and descended slowly down the stairs, Dori was stood at the bottom already wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

Ori and Nori reached the bottom of the stairs and Dori locked arms with Ori who was now in the middle and walked out the door.

\----

They soon arrived at the palace; of course Dwalin had to get married by his best friend and prince of erebor, Thorin Oakensheild.

Dori unhooked his arm with Ori and kissed his brothers forehead before moving to his seat in the front.

Nori turned and looked at his small brother, who was beaming up at Nori.

“You sure you want this?” Nori asked.

Ori rolled his eyes.

“Because I have some contacts in the Blue Mountains that could make you disappear like that-” Nori said with a snap of his finger.

“Nori, This is exactly what I want.” Ori said reassuringly.

Nori was about to persuade his brother out of the marriage but the wedding band striked up and the doors were pulled opened, Nori gulped and Ori hooked onto his arm.

Nori took the counted steps along with Ori down the grey stones of the palace, Nori could feel Ori’s hand wrap tightly around his arm and Nori clung to it comfortingly and soon they arrived in front of a smiling Dwalin and a serious looking Thorin.

“Nori, Brother of the Ri, do you give this young man to Dwalin?” Thorin asked in a deep voice.

Ori looked at his brother with a smile and Nori looked down at him before looking at Dwalin.

He felt small tears run down his cheeks and Ori held onto his hand, he breathed deeply and let out a sigh.

“Yes.” He said shakily.

“And will you take him Dwalin?” Thorin asked giving Dwalin’s shoulder a friendly pat.

“Yes.” Dwalin said confidently.

Ori tried walking on to the steps with his fiancée but his brother was still gripped tightly onto his arm.

Ori smiled and returned to his brother, wiping the tears from his face and cupping his cheeks.

“I won’t leave you Nori, Not ever.” Ori whispered holding out a small pinky.

Nori felt more tears run down his face and wrapped his pinky around his brothers.

“I promise.” Ori whispered giving his brother a kiss on the cheek.

Nori nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes as he let go of his brother and sat down next to Dori.

\----

“Dwarrows and Dwarfling’s may I present to you, Ori and Dwalin Fundin.” Thorin said after the vows had been exchanged.

Ori plunged towards Dwalin and gave him a fierce kiss on the lips, Nori let out a long breath and Dori sobbed into his shoulder, Nori clapped his hands as the husbands moved down the aisle and out of the palace, Nori pulled Dori out of his seat and the rest of the guests followed.

Growing up with the Ri brothers had been certainly difficult, But Nori wouldn’t have change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For this we are going to pretend that Smaug was allergic to gold, so he went to live in Mordor instead or something.


End file.
